Mischievous
by life takes time
Summary: Alice and Jasper fluff! Alice and Jasper play in the woods! Better then it sounds... I think. Read and Review. My first attempt at fluff!


**A/N: So this is my first fluff attempt, so it might be good or it might be absolute trash, I shall let you the reader decide, and please, I beg of you, review to let me know your thoughts on it. I absoultly thrive on reviews, and you know feel free to go read and review all of my other stories too.**

**Disclaimer: I be not Stephenie Meyer arg (but apperently Ibe a pirate today)**

As I walked towards the house after spending the day hunting alone I was feeling quite content, it was always a nice break to be alone, feel my own feelings. None of Edward's constant worry or Rose's self obsession, or Emmett's obsession for Rosalie for that matter. As I approached closer to the house an overwhelming feeling of love swept over me, and I immediately knew who was in the house. It wasn't the lust that was always surrounding Emmett and Rosalie, or the maternal love that surrounded Esme, it was the innocent yet intense love that always emitted from Bella and Edward whenever they are together. I heard them inside, with Renesme, laughing as she animatedly told them about playing tag with Jake.

I stopped and leaned against a tree that was outside of the window in Edward's room, but you wouldn't be able to see me if you looked out the window. Then I just let my eyes drift close and let the feeling of pure, true love sweep over me, the only other time I ever feel like this, feel this human, is when I'm with Alice. My breathing was deep and even, the crisp autumn air swirled the colourful leaves around me, this is the closest to sleep I would ever come.

I felt her mischievousness even before a smelt her sweet scent of peaches and cream. A small smile crept over my lips but I didn't move. I could feel her creep towards me. I knew when she was right behind me; I could feel her tensing as she prepared to pounce, I heard the small intake of breath she took right before she was about to jump.

I turned around as she was in mid-air, and met her there, taking her by the waist, and slamming her to the earth, with such force that it would probably break a humans body, especially a body as tiny as hers.

"You knew I was coming" I whispered in her ear. I had an arm on either side of her head, supporting myself, and she glared up at me, but I could still feel the mischievousness radiating off of her.

"I know I did", she giggled pulling me closer, the hard look replaced with a sly one.

"Then how on earth did I manage to get you on the ground"

"Because I like it when you're on top." She said in a husky voice, locked her small hands into my hair and pulled me into her for a sweet passion filled kiss. By the time we broke the kiss, our unnecessary breathing managed to become ragged, leaves were in our hair, dirt on our clothes and she now had me pinned to the ground.

She laid her head on my chest, where my heart should be beating, "Know what else I like Mr. Jasper Hale."

"Well enlighten me, if you please Miss Alice Cullen." I asked, playing along.

"Well, I like it when you…" she paused and looked at me with an impish smile, "when you chase me!" With that she ran off, leaving me on the forest floor, hearing her laughing in the distance.

I laughed and started to run after her, trying to track her scent, feel her feelings, when a shift in the wind blew her scent towards me. I tried to keep my decisions changing, my thoughts abstract, nothing could be final, or she would know where I was too, what I was going to do, how I was going to catch her. I started to slither past some trees, trying to make the crunch of the autumn leaves silent beneath my feet; the smallest move would give away my position.

I heard the crack of a twig about half a mile away, a crack that wouldn't even be heard by a vampire who wasn't listening for it, but I was. I smirked and ran at top speed towards the sound, in about three seconds I was there, in the middle of a circle of trees, crouched, listening, waiting for a sign. My eyes travelled through the trees trying to spot her.

Then I heard it.

A giggle, a low, dainty, stifled giggle, which came from a tree up above me.

"Oh shit!" is all I heard as I climbed up the tree, got on the branch with her and trapped her between my arms, pressing her back up against the tree.

"Now is that any kind of language for a lady to be using?" I asked, smirking and bringing myself closer to her tiny frame.

"Promise you won't tell?" She whispered, pressing in closer to me.

"Hmm… well what's in it for me?" leaning my face down closer to hers.

"Well, if I'm happy, you're happy" she said, closing the space between our faces, crushing her lips to mine, pulling me closer, before I even had time to react, she pulled away.

"We need to get back to the house." she said with a sigh.

"Mmm… how 'bout no" I replied attacking her neck with my lips.

"No, Jazz, we actually do have to go back to the house."

"Why, it's not like we've never stayed out all night before." I reasoned with her between kisses, working my way up her pale, hard neck and back down again.

"It's not that" she said, lifting my face, so she could look me in the eyes, "We have to babysit Renesme tonight!"

"Let Rose, or Jake do it, their always fighting over her." I said, leaning in for another kiss.

She put her hand up to block me and shook her head, "Nope, Rose is gone with Emmett to hunt and Jake is with his pack tonight. Besides I bought an I Love Lucyesque dress just for the occasion, now come on, Ricky," she said with a grin "I got you something to wear too."

I couldn't resist the gleam in her eye, so I followed her back to the mansion to change, listening to her blabber on about what we were going to do with Renesme tonight. She was happy playing house, so I was happy to play alongside her.

**A/N: So how was it, good, bad, meh, well see that button down there that says "submit review" go on a click it and let me know becuase i was thinking of doing a sequel to this of the actual babysitting!**


End file.
